tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Erikur Spald
Erikur Spald is a Remonian blacksmith who is currently travelling around the world while looking for materials to craft the perfect magical creation. Biography Early Years Born in Remonton, Erikur was the son of Gerald Spald, the castle blacksmith both during and after the Great War. Gerald had been renowned as one of the great human smiths of his time, crafting many fine weapons and armor, quite a few of them enchanted, several of which eventually becoming legendary. From the time he could hold a hammer, Erikur worked the forge and learned magic with his father. However, he chafed under his father's fame, wanting to build a reputation of his own and surpass him. Before he had a chance, Remonton fell to the Wretched, and Gerald fell with it, forcing Erikur to flee with as much equipment as he could carry. For a time, he was in a deep depression after his father's death. However, he soon resolved to follow his original goal. In honor of his father's memory, he vowed that he would craft the perfect magical creation. What form it will take, he has not yet figured out, though he is far from his goal. He has the skill, but he does not have the materials or know where to begin. He began wandering, but won't stay in one place for more than a few months at any time. Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness Erikur's wanderings first landed him in Maar Sul City. He drank in one of the seedy taverns and was nearly mugged by a haggard trio until he used an enchantment on his hammer to frighten the thugs off. Past and Current Projects Unnamed Ring: One of his more recent attempted creations, he crafted it one week before Remonton fell. It is a golden ring that is enchanted to replicate itself every few days, but only if it is worn every day. However, everytime that it duplicates, the resulting ring is made of any one or all of the metals put into the original except for gold. So far, he has managed to produce two solid iron rings and a copper ring, as well as an iron and copper alloy ring. Any attempts on his part so far to adjust the enchantment have been exercises in futility. Aliases and Nicknames ; Erikur : What he is called. Appearance Erikur makes an imposing figure at 6'4" tall, broad shouldered and muscular with pale skin and brown eyes. He has ragged black hair and a barely trimmed beard. He has a knotted white scar that trails down from his forehead, around his left eye, and down to his jaw. His travelling outfit consists of some light armoring, generally some form of boiled leather or a chain shirt depending on the weather, a heavy cloak, black shirt, with brown trousers and boots, as well as a bandoleer to carry his tools. He is also partially blind in his left eye from years of working the forge. The scar on the left side of his face is from his first attempt to enchant a weapon when he was thirteen. Somewhere along the line, he had made a mistake with the amount of power he was putting into it, and the entire thing exploded. Fortunately, he managed to throw it away before it blew off his hand, though he was still hit by the shrapnel. The wound on his face was the only one that did not heal completely. Personality and Traits He has a very gruff and terse attitude, though it hides the rather keen and perceptive mind. Erikur is also prone to fits of rage when a project doesn't come out quite right, stemming from a pride and depression-fueled inferiority complex. A work that would be excellent to an average blacksmith is seen as a failure. He has an intense hatred of the undead as a result of the circumstances of Remonton's fall. He does not care for politics or morals. Any who can help him with his goal can be considered temporary allies at best. Any who get in his way can be considered enemies. Other smiths are rivals. Powers and Abilities Proficient with all common weapons, though tends to wield a pair of hammers. His knowledge of magic does not extend beyond enchanting weapons, and is of little use in combat other than to temporarily empower his weapons. His temporary enchantments tend to be rather simple and straightforward, such as a weapon that will return to his hand after being thrown to one that will cause a blast of force upon impact. However, he can only apply one at a time without causing the weapon to explode. He can also only use a certain amount of temporary enchantments before getting exhausted. His more permanent enchantments on the other hand do not take as much out of him because he uses magic circles to draw power from the earth as opposed to himself, but they are much more time-consuming to produce, ranging from days to months to create depending on the complexity of the enchantment. Relationships Gerald Spald Gerald was Erikur's father whose death weights heavily on Erikur's mind. To honour his father's memory, Erikur has decided to craft the perfect magical creation, whatever it may be. Before Gerald's death, their relationship could be described as "rocky" at best. Erikur constantly felt as though he was living in his father's shadow. However, it never got to the point where he outright hated the man. He wanted to surpass him, not want him dead. See also *Gerald Spald Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age